Vision of God Records
Vision of God Records is a record label that originated out of Muskegon, Michigan in the United States. The label began in February 2013 by Duane Keith II as a way to support the scene and spread the message of Christianity. The label has been home to bands such as Antidemon, Vials of Wrath, Elgibbor, and many others. The label also serves as a massive distributor for several other bands and underground labels, such as Lament Records. History Vision of God Records of February 2013, founded by Duane Keith II, beginning with signing This Divided World to the label."About Vision of God Records". Retrieved on November 21, 2019. This Divided World brainchild Micah Brill assisted Keith in putting together a compilation titled True Warriors of Christ, which would also feature Parallax Withering, Adelaide, and The Twelfth Amethyst. The label began signing acts around the scene, including Eyes of the Defiled,Beard, Mace (June 27, 2016). "Interview: Eyes of the Defiled". The Bearded Dragon's Metal. Retrieved on November 21, 2019. Brutal Cross,"Brutal Cross". Unblack-Archives. Retrieved on November 21, 2019. and They Wither."They Wither". Unblack-Archives. Retrieved on November 21, 2019. The label would sign on several bands later down the line, including Demoniciduth,Beard, Mason (November 2, 2016). "Demoniciduth Sign With Vision Of God Records". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 21, 2019. Cerimonial Sacred,Beard, Mason (January 12, 2017). "Cerimonial Sacred (Vision of God Records) releases "Eternity Begins Tonight"". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 21, 2019. Lament,"LAMENT Sign with Vision of God Records". Heaven's Metal Magazine. February 9, 2018. Retrieved on November 21, 2019. and Antidemon.Beard, Mason (August 30, 2017). "Interview : Carlos Batista of Antidemon". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 21, 2019. The label took time to release material, only have 16 releases by 2017.Gatto, Chris (Marhc 6, 2017). "Industry Spotlight: Vision of God Records". Heaven's Metal Magazine. Retrieved on November 21, 2019. By 2019, they released 34 albums, EPs and their debut compilation."Vision of God Records Releases". Retrieved on November 21, 2019. Current Artists * Adventunnum"Vision of God Signs Brazilian Brutal Death Metal Band ADVENTUNNUM For 3 Releases". Heaven's Metal Magazine. September 13, 2019. Retrieved on November 21, 2019. * Antidemon * Angel 7 * Brutal Cross * Cerimonial Sacred * Christ Rising * Dehumanize"Vision of God Records Launches New Website and Signs 3 New Bands". Heaven's Metal Magazine. September 2, 2017. Retrieved on November 21, 2019. * Demoniciduth * Diamoth * Dying Blaze * Elgibbor * Endless Sacrifice * Eternal After Death * Extinction of Baal * Eyes of the Defiled * Golgota * Hating Evil * Hazeroth * Holy Blood * Inflamed"Brazil's INFLAMED Sign With Vision of God Records, Debut Coming in 2019". Heaven's Metal Magazine. Retrieved on November 21, 2019. * Lament * PrayerBeard, Mason (August 23, 2017). "Vision of God Records Signs Prayer". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on November 21, 2019. * Proclamus * Since the Death * Spilling the Blood of the Devil * Supresion * This Divided World * Thy Christ Eternal * They Wither Former Artists * Final Vortex * Hok-Key * Temple of Perdition * Trastorno * Vials of Wrath External Links * Sauers, Isaac. "God, Metal, and What it Takes to Run Independent Label Vision of God Records". Metal Mofos. Retrieved on November 21, 2019. * Sauers, Isaac. "God, Metal, and What it Takes to Run Independent Label Vision of God Records, Part 2". Metal Mofos. Retrieved on November 21, 2019. * Hawkins, Dave (April 5, 2017). "Interview with Duane Keith". The Antidote. Retrieved on November 21, 2019. References Category:Record labels